Remembering You Past
by Circla
Summary: Alanna of Trebond is now a fifteen year old girl living in the 21st Century but when a strange dream sparks the curiosity to learn about her past (ie Tortall) strange, strange things start happening.. Will Alanna remember her life as a Lady Knight? (this
1. Strange Dreams

Remembering Your Past  
  
1.  
  
Fifteen-year old Alanna Trebond woke up to the deafening sound of her alarm. She groaned, Mondays were always hard. Last night she had had a very strange dream. In it she was a lady knight lived among a desert tribe of some sort. Her hair was cropped short in the dream unlike it was in real life, long and wavy. Alanna shuddered, she had been in the middle of a fight with some men on horses, one of their swords was about to boar down on her when she awoke. Shaking the dream off Alanna stepped into her slippers and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Putting on the clothes she had laid out last night she looked in the mirror and smiled. She was glad her friend Tarae (*hint hint* Thayet!) had convinced her to buy the beautiful mauve v-neck shirt she was wearing, it really brought out the colour in her eyes. She decided to wear her jeans and wedge platforms with it. She put her hair up in a messy bun and put on purple eyeshadow and lipgloss. Glancing at clock Alanna ran downstairs to eat breakfast. Grabbing a frosted donut Alanna slung her book bag over her shoulder and said a quick goodbye to her father and her twin brother Thom. She ran quickly to the bus stop barely making it on the bus. "That was a close one!" called Tarae. Alanna grinned and sat down next to her best friends Tarae and Bari(I don't even have to give you a hint for this one!) "Where'd you get that slammin' top?" asked Bari. "I convinced her to buy it" crowed Tarae. "Ya ya ya!" said Alanna smiling. "Did you hear what Mr. Wyldon said to Roger today?" gossiped Tarae. "Ya, I heard he was getting expelled!" said Bari. The bus stopped with a jolt knocking Alanna's book bag out of her hand. As she scrambled to get it a purple stone on a golden chain tumbled out. "How did this get here?" she asked herself, puzzled. "Wow, it looks real!" Tarae said in awe. "Maybe it is, but it's not mine, and I've got to find the owner!" said Alanna, determined. "Yo, people! Is this yours?" she asked dangling the chain in front of her face. "Ya, Alanna it's mine!" George said mischievously. "Sure it is George, I didn't know I was dating a cross-dresser" teased Alanna and smiled at him. "No really is this anyone's?" she said seriously, no one spoke up. "Fine then I guess I'll have to keep it for myself, damn that's just too bad!" she said as Tarae and Bari gave her high-fives. When she put it on she got a strange feeling like she was trying to remember something from the past put couldn't quite grasp it, somehow it seemed connected to her dream. Walking off of the school bus (remember people? It stopped!) Alanna shook off any feelings of un-belonging and strangeness, she had a big math test today and needed to study for in Social Studies class, besides all the teacher ever talked about was her cats. She waved good-bye to her friends and walked up to her locker. Swearing she tried her combination for the FIFTH time and finally got it open. Something heavy fell out of her locker and slammed on the floor with such a loud thud she thought that everyone in her high school building must have heard it. Alanna gasped! It seemed to be a sword, just like the one in her dream!  
  
*What did you think of it? That's my first serious non-humor fic… I know, I know! I'm supposed to finish the Britney Spears Pays A Visit To Tortall fic first but I got an insparation and just HAD to write this! It's not that original but oh well please review! Thanx =^_^=* 


	2. Transportation to Tortall

Remembering Your Past  
  
1.  
  
2. *Disclaimer* I don't own Alanna and the rest of the gang yadda yadda yadda…. Lets just get on to Chapter 2!  
  
3.  
  
Alanna tried to shove the sword back into her locker without anyone noticing what had happened but it was too late. Somebody screamed, the rest student body turned to face Alanna's locker.  
  
"What the hell is that?!" shrieked a rather obnoxious girl named Delia.  
  
"Alanna's bringing weapons to school!" said Delia's best friend Josiane. They were Alanna's biggest enemies and she was sure that Josiane would inform the principal before you could say The Woman Who Rides Like A Man.  
  
"Principal Wyldon Alanna's got a sword!" Delia and Josiane said together. Alanna sighed, she was right. In a few seconds she would be expelled and the whole school would think she was some deranged murderer.  
  
But how did it get there? Alanna had no idea! It was obviously the sword that she wielded in her dream but dreams weren't real life, where they? And why was it there anyways? Somewhere inside her mind Alanna felt the word Tortall. Instinctively she grabbed on to her new pendant she had found in the bus this morning. It was warm. Stop it! She told herself, first it's crazy dreams, then it's lost necklaces and now it's a mysterious sword in her locker and thoughts about a place called Tortall! What was going on?  
  
"Alanna what is the meaning of this?" Principal Wyldon barked. "Josiane is telling me that you have some sort of sword in your locker, give it to me!"  
  
"No you can't have it!" She replied grabbing on to the sword and holding it above her head. Suddenly she got a strange feeling like she was being turned inside out. Then with a puff of smoke she was gone. Sword and all.  
  
*Okay now that was stupid and short! I can't blame you if you all flame me but please just review it and make me happy =^_^=* 


End file.
